particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Culture of Indrala
The culture of Indrala is one of the world's oldest cultures, tracing back to thousands of years ago. Indralan culture is extremely diverse and varying, and it has a profound effect in the philosophy, virtue, etiquette and traditions of Dovani to date. Art and Entertainment Music Traditional Indralan music varies by region, however it largely consists of heterophonic music, in which the musicians play versions of a single melodic line. Percussion accompanies most music, dance, talks, and opera. This genre of music, in a sense, is similar to the Indralan language. This relationship is made by tones, sliding from higher tones to lower tones, or lower to higher tones, or a combination of both. Traditional Indralan music is usually composed using Indralan instruments, such as the guzheng, guqin (bridgeless zither), sheng and xiao (vertical flute), the erhu (alto fiddle or bowed lute), and pipa. Singing was traditionally limited to vocal percussion, though Indralan music began to involve lyrical melodies and singing following the influence of Alorian colonization of the island. performing in 4273. Yao is often regarded as the first YingPop star.]] Since the Communist Revolution in 1938, Indralan popular music has largely been comprised of ballad songs accompanied with traditional Indralan instruments. In recent years, however, the continual exodus of film directors, music producers and performers from Dankuk has led to a new form of popular music often referred to as 'YingPop'http://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?p=125940#p125940 which combines the popular music genres of the world, and in particular Kyo-Pop, and uniquely traditional Indralan musical techniques. Film Indralan film first became widely known with the release of the experimental film "Wǒ de Línjū"(My Neighborhood) in 1992. The film was made underground because of the rigid rules regarding artistic expression during the Shinohe period. During the 2150s, the actor Arnulsi Shurtzuo starred in a series of hit action movies dubbed "The Misanthropeinater Trilogy." The films' plots were extremely simplistic and were denounced by the cultural elite as degenerate. Indralan cinema has had domestic box-office success exceeding that of foreign films since the late 4280s. The screen quota, in existence since 4316, limits the number of days per year that foreign films can be shown on a given Indralan screen.http://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=548751 Television dramas have become increasingly popular since the 4270s as well. Visual Arts Landscape painting was, and in many respects is still, regarded as the highest form of Indralan painting. Traditional Indralan paintings were done on silk or paper scrolls and using an ink and wash technique. Ceramics, textiles, carved lacquer and stone sculpture are other forms of visual art which developed in Indrala over many millennia. Contemporary Indralan art tends to be more avant-garde, often focusing on controversial themes antithetical to traditional Jienism. This form emerged during the Fourth Republic's dictatorial era (4249-58) when the government strictly enforced social conservative values. Caligraphy Indralan Calligraphy is an art form which combines literature and visual arts. Originally developed in the Empire of Gao-Soto, West Indralan Calligraphy led to the development of many forms of art in the region, including seal carving, ornate paperweights, and inkstones. Culture and Customs Many Indralan customs are influenced by the ancient Indralans who followed the Guidao religion. Guidao festivals are still celebrated, although only a minority of the people of Indrala practice Guidao. Holidays The government of Indrala officially recognizes the following twelve holidays: *Since Indrala uses the Gregorian calendar, New Year's Day is celebrated on January 1. January 1 is also celebrated as Minguo Day to celebrate the founding of Indrala as a modern nation-state in 2075. *'Deng Day' (February 12) is a holiday celebrated in Akuzia to remember the founding of the ancient and former Akuzian state founded and ruled by the Clan Deng and their clan head, the Beiyi of Akuzia. The holiday is controversial due to association with the exiled Clan Deng. *'Illustrious Phoenix Day' (February 15) is a national holiday in honor of Indrala's national animal, the illustrious Pheonix. *'Independence Day' (March 14) celebrates the independence of Indrala from under Alorian rule in 1938, although this holiday is controversial, due to its association with Indralan communism. It is often associated with the Zhongqiu Festival the following day. *'Zhongqiu Festival' or Moon Festival, sometimes known as the Mid-Autumn Festival (March 15) is is a holiday of Guidao origin, although many who do not consider themselves children of Gui celebrate it in some way. The purpose of the holiday is to offer thanks after a successful harvest. Some people also visit the graves of their ancestors to pay their respects. *'Dragon Boat Festival' (May 5), honours one of the Indralan national sports, and it is an occasion for dragon boat races and celebrations. *'Reunification Day' (May 20) is a new holiday, celebrating the end of the Indralan Diarchy and the reunification of the country under the Commonwealth of Indrala in 3020. Due to association with the exiled Clan Deng and the temporary character of the reunification, this holiday is generally celebrated by republicans. *'Dongzhi Festival' (June 22), or Winter Solstice Day, is celebrated by most Indralans. Many families spend the day together having Dōngzhì dinner, airing greivances with each other, and participating in the "feats of strength." *'Shuro Dureas Day' (September 15) is a national holiday celebrating the official and traditional birthday of the Ancient founder of the second known united Indralan state: The United Indralan Commonwealth. *'Xinnian' (September 1) is another holiday of Guidao origin and goes hand in hand with Zhongqiu Festival. It is celebrated at the beginning of spring to pray for a rich harvest in the fall. As its name implies, it was originally the Indralan New Year. *'Blessed Rainy Day' (September 22) marks the beginning of the monsoon season. *'Xiazhi Festival' (December 23), or the Summer Solstice Day, is a rarely celebrated holiday. Those who do follow it celebrate it by eating noodles. Literature The history of Indralan literature stretches way back to the Great Xinhan Empire, considered the classical age of Indralan culture. Concepts covered within the Indralan classic texts present a wide range of subjects including poetry, astrology, astronomy, calendar, constellations and many others. Although many of the works of literature produced during this time were written in Classical Kunikata, this is also the first time the Indralan language is preserved in writing. The Golden Age of Indralan Literature is considered to be the Gudian Gudai period, during the United Indralan Commonwealth. During this time, notable Jienists, guiists and scholars of all classes have made significant contributions to and from documenting history to authoring saintly concepts that seem hundred of years ahead of time. Modern Indralan literature began during Alorian colonial rule, with several poets and novelists who were also the creators of Indralan nationalism. Sport Indralans tend to be quite physically active. The official sports of Indrala are Indralan martial arts (Guidao Quan, among others) and archery, both of which have been chronicled throughout Indralan history as an important part of the greater culture. Contemporary Indralans participate in and follow football (soccer), badminton, cross country running, and rugby most notably Food Rice and corn are by far the most important components in the cuisine of Indrala. The average Indralan consumes 350 lbs of rice per year. Indralan cuisine depends on the region of the country. In the inland mountainous regions, where it is humid and hot, the food is very spicy and uses a pepper that also causes short term numbness, while in the coastal regions, the flavours tend to more balanced and mild. Seafood is also a large component of the Indralan diet due to fact that Indrala is an island. References Category:Indrala